The Moon and Night Story
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful goddess.She was in love with the Sun god and he in return loved her.There once was a God of Night and he fell in love with Hinata and she did too.Will she go with the shining light? Or be held by the ever black Night
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Helllllo everyone :D! Just saying this is my first story that i have every made and continued lol... anyway if there's any errors plz tell me and stuff this is a SASUHINA story NOT naruhina but i gues its naruhinasasu in some parts but yeah XP also i have a deviantart and this story is on it too i mostly update it on there first anyway . so plz no flaming or bashing the main paring cuz i like it D:**

Disclaimer: I** DON'T OWN **_Naruto only Kishimoto does :D but if i did SASUHINA ALL DA WAY :3_

Once upon a time when people still believed in gods, there was a forbidden affair among the immortal ones. The sun and moon loved each other so much it could rival Romeo's and Juliet's love for each other. But their god or creator forbids them to ever see each other because it was taboo. The poor moon goddess named Hinata was devastated to find the news. Her lover, Naruto, kept on fighting and arguing with the creator.

"You can't do this Naruto. You know what will happen if you keep on meeting with Hinata!" snapped the goddess herself, Tsunada. Tsunada was a beautiful women. She had smooth peach skin; her hair was a breathtaking gold that could rivals Naruto's champagne locks. She was a busty woman but with a short temper of hers' she was feared and powerful.

"I know what's going to happen Baa-Chan… but I just can't help it! I need her to be with me." Naruto said this with a desperate voice.

For Tsunada knew herself, what would happen if it kept going. If Naruto kept on meeting with her, Hinata would die. The reason is that since she was the night and day they could never be together. Both in two separate worlds. Also before she created the moon, sun, and other gods, she made borders and rules that forbid the gods to do many things.

Once, the goddess Ino, goddess of love and beauty, transformed herself into a mortal for a week. She started selling love potions to anyone she saw on the street. After a few days chaos came upon the small village. Fight, deaths, and betrayals came upon families and couples because the potion Ino gave out was to make you fall in love with the person you upon drinking it and the other too. When Tsunada found out she punished Ino. Her punishment was to take Ino's power for a day and take it upon herself to do her work. (A.N I couldn't think of anything else to put as a punishment D: )

~*0*~ back to the story~*0*~

Naruto's POV

I looked down at my feet, thinking and thinking of a loop hole so that Hinata and I could meet whenever we wanted too. Then I thought of it. I remember the day when I first saw her. It was when I and Hinata were passing each other to go to different parts of the world. We called it twilight because it was a cross between us that we could actually spend a lot of time together. I smiled warmly at the memory of how we bumped into each other.

She blushed so much and apologized like it was the end of the world. She was so beautiful the day with her kimono style dress. It had shades of purple and blues and her favorite color, lavender. (Mine to :D ) Her midnight raven hair was held in a messy bun with a pair of dark brown chopstick with gold swirl designs. Her clothes were amazing. The dress itself was a lavender color and had the sleeves go over her hands. On top it was a vest that went down in the front and back but not the sides it also covered her neck. On the bottom of it, it had a design of a white circle for the moon and had an obi around her waist which was a dark royal blue and a yellow string with black beads tied around it. Her eyes were the most marvelous things I ever saw! They were pupil less but they had a warm white that had a hint of purple in them. She could have rival Ino's beauty for she was the gorgeous being I have ever laid eyes on.

Her voice were like soft chimes and a cute stuttered homed itself in it too. I remember how our conversation started.

~*0*~FLASHBACK~*0*~

As I was walking- or more like floating- to the other side of the earth a young goddess bumps right into my chest. She made such a cute sound. I can tell she was more surprised than I was. She apologized like it was the end of the world!

"I-I-I'm so sorry! G- Gomenasai! I really a-!" stuttered the nervous goddess.

"It's okay! No harm done, calm down alright! Dattebayo! " I said reassuringly.

The young goddess's pink blush went red 10-fold and turned into a bright crimson from embarrassment. She was really cute as I observed her more. She looked liked she had a habit of poking her index fingers together. Maybe a force of habit? I'll ask later on. But I guess I have to introduce myself to be friends with her.

"Well then, since that's out of the way. I'm Naruto of the Sun!" I said as I stretch out my hand. Our Creator told us to be formal when meeting other gods in our paths.

"I'm Hinata of the Moon. I-It's a pleasure t-to meet you." She said this as a slow timid smile speared across her heart shaped face. She then took my hand, which in comparison was larger than her small one, and shook it in a sign of acknowledgement. As the time slowly went by we talked about a lot of stuff. We shared a lot of stories and interests. But our time together soon went by and we had to depart to our own destinations." Well I guess this is goodbye until next time we meet again Hinata-Chan!" I said with my signature fox smile.

" I g-guess so-o. See you n-next time N-N-Naruto-Kun!" she left with in a dash and a small smile adorning her face again. I felt a bit of pride of doing that to her. During the whole time of talking to her she was really sweet and kind and not bashing my head as I told one of overly exaggerated stories and saying I'm a baka, like a certain person I knew. But I really hope I could see her again next time. It was really nice talking to her.

As I left to go to the other side of the world I couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. As I went walking I couldn't wait to see her blushing face again.

~*0*~ END OF FLASHBACK AND CHAPTER!~*0*~


	2. Chapter 2: There has to be a way!

**lol its wired updating on the same day XD But its good to have some chapters up and about :/ anyway no flaming, bashing, etc. I would also like some suggetions for some of the other couples in her too :D would be a great help. I just also noticed that this chappy has some a little to much drama then i wanted it to have o_o but enough of that ( also the longest flashback i have ever made :O) will also try to make chapters more longer**

**Discliamer: i Do not own Naruto in any shape or form but i do own the story line/ plot **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nobody's POV

As Hinata was floating around each star that was nearby she looked around her bluish black surroundings. '_It's so dark out here….I wish Naruto-kun was here but I guess the stars will have to do for now.' _Hinata thought. Hinata always wondered why there were stars. But Tsunade told her that when she was created, she put the stars out for extra light to bestow on earth. But whenever she thought light she thought about Naruto. But the thought of Naruto would bring the painful memory from Tsunade's castle/palace.

* * *

><p>~*0*~FLASHBACK~*0*~<p>

_As Hinata and Naruto both entered the throne room where Tsunade sat, they both bowed down to her. But when Tsunade looked at both of the gods she had a look of pity bestowed on her face. But her voice held nothing of sadness in it. Before she spoke she noticed that Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand. In response Hinata's cheeks gave of a rosy ting. No matter how much Tsunade wanted to keep those two like this, it HAD to be done._

_Tsunade coughed a little to get their attention." I have heard that you two have been meeting each other at different times of the day. Is that true?" Tsunade had a stern look on her face. She looked like a mother scolding her own children._

_Hinata was the first to speak out of the two." Ano… yes Tsunade-S-sama. We are s-seeing e-e-each other at d-d-different t-imes of the d-day." Hinata was more nervous and fidgety around Tsunade because she knew that she didn't like gods who lied. But Tsunade had an exception with Hinata. She thought of Hinata as a daughter more than any other gods she had._

_Tsunade sighed at hearing the truth and finally coming out with the truth of things. She actually got her information from Sakura the Goddess of Nature. She remembered how Sakura kept complaining about how Naruto was never out for long and how her plants will die without him out. _

_Tsunade sighed at hear this but she had to beak it to them as fast as she could." Naruto, Hinata….I'm sad to say but you two can't keep on going on like this. Naruto I forbid you to ever see Hinata again, as the same goes for you Hinata. As of now you are to never to be seen with each other again." She finished of curtly._

_After Naruto heard this he felt Hinata's hand shake and look towards her. Her head was downward and her other hand covering her mouth to block out her sobbing. Hinata fell to her knees crying silently. Naruto soon came to her side and hugged her protectively. Naruto then spoke._

"_You can't be serious about this! You can't. Please tell me it's just a lie or a joke. Please….." Naruto's voice wavered when he looked at Tsunade's face._

"_Do I look like I'm lying to you Naruto? I'm serious about this. You two can't meet. No speaking to each other. No nothing!" Tsunade gave the couple a hard look that would not tolerate anything at the moment. But deep down she wanted to stay, 'Gatcha!' or 'I'm joking, I'm joking' and say everything will be alright. Tsunade herself can relate to the situation. _

_ Her lover,_ _Dan Katō, one of her guards died for almost the same reason. She loved him so much but in the ended during a war with Haven he was killed by Orochimaru. She was devastated beyond belief but she pushed through._ _When Tsunade looked at them she saw Naruto's head shaking back and forth saying,' it's going to be alright, don't worry' to Hinata who's hands were gripping on Naruto's orange flame robe in bunches. Now she started to regret the rules she made but it was too late she made them permanent and not to change them._ _Next thing she said, it was a heart retching scene." Kō, take Hinata Hyuga away and take her to the other side of the world. Now! Mizuki come here. Get Naruto out of here and return him to his position." ordered Tsunade. _ _Kō –gently- grabbed Hinata's arm and started to pull her to a floating cloud. In the mean time Mizuki did the same to Naruto. _

_ Before long both of them started to struggle against their restrains and free themselves._ _At the moment the sun god started to cry and yell at Tsunade." You can't be serious! You can't do this please!" Even Hinata started to cry but not as much but she also pleaded to Tsunade ._ "_There has to be another way Tsunade-Sama! THERE HAS TO BE!" ,Yelled the frail girl. Tsunade soon had enough of what she could handle."ENOUGH OF THIS NON-SENSE. KO KNOCK HINATA OUT AND GO AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE.", Bellowed Tsunade. Kō did as what she said but Naruto threaten him if he touched her he would kill him. Even though Kō was frightened by the threat he still fufilled the order. Hinata felt a jolt of pain going down her back. Before her eyelids closed she looked up at Naruto and mouthed words. She mouthed the words,'_ I will still always love you.'._ Naruto's eyes looked defeated and worn out as he gazed at Hinata's limp body being carried away. Naruto fell to his knees and sobbed until his sapphire eyes were puffy and red. He was guided out of the palace with Mizuki giving him a sympathetic look. _

_~TT_TT~END OF FLASH BACK~TT_TT~_

* * *

><p>Hinata came out of her daydreaming faze. She looked back down on earth and saw a couple walk by hand in hand. She didn't cry though because she knew nothing would come out of it. She knew she had to be strong for Naruto and herself. As she was going to turn around she heard a clank of what would metal. And when she did look back she saw...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke of the Night

**yeah! i finally updated :D I pretty much had about 1/4 of this done when i put up chapter 2 but i manged to type the rest of it today( i took like 5 hour s to this while having writers block D:) But yeah its up and Sasuke is introduced in this chapter, oh! i saw a picture of sasuke in this outfit and hinata in a outfit similar to the one i described :D so the link will be up in my profile or something. So please no flames or bashing on the paring cuz i like them D:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto But Kishimoto Does ( darn youu! :l) and if i did... :D

* * *

><p>Recap: <em>Hinata came out of her daydreaming faze. She looked back down on earth and saw a couple walk by hand in hand. She didn't cry though because she knew nothing would come out of it. She knew she had to be strong for Naruto and herself. As she was going to turn around she heard a clank of what would metal. And when she did look back she saw…<em>

Hinata's POV

I felt a presence from behind me. And as look behind, what I saw was a pair of scarlet red eyes looking down on me. Right now I could of stand up and lashed at it but my body betrayed itself and sat rigid in place. It felt as if suddenly the sky became cold and quiet. Not that it changed much but you would have been able to her Tsunade yell orders at her guards to bring her more sake. But I couldn't see anything of this thing or demon, even though I was to shed light below and around me; this thing was infused in darkness. But I guess that would be better because I would have gone hysterical by now.

I didn't notice the thing come closer to me and bend down. But what I did notice was that a warm hand was pilling my chin up and looking straight into my pearl like eyes. To say that this thing was freighting is an under-statement, this thing was purely imitating at first glance. Its blood red eyes looked like they were seeing into my soul and I was extremely afraid and nervous, but mostly worried of this thing was going to kill me or not.

The next move was very much unexpected in the situation that I was in. It put its head near my neck and ear. I felt its hot breath against my semi-cold skin and instantly blush a bright crimson. I have never ever let someone close to me like this, well an exception to Naruto- Kun of course. But this was too much for me to handle, but before I could have pushed it away it did and say one thing.

It kissed one of my bright red cheeks. And said," Are you nervous around me?" I swore I could have felt a smirk in that question.

But that was all I remembered before I fell into darkness.

~*0*~ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER~*0*~

"Ugh…. My head." I whimpered as I sat my body up. I felt as if my head was hit against a boulder 10 times at once. I looked around, but I didn't see the thing that came at me. But I moved my head to right of me I saw a silhouette of a man come into my sight.

"So, you finally woke up. I thought you were going to sleep the whole time." I jumped at the deep voice. I looked around the area for the voice of the man. But all I saw were the same cold red eyes. But they were different this time. Both of the eyes had three tadpoles like shapes in them. I felt so small and insignificant being started down by him and sitting down made the circumstances more difficult. I felt a blush come upon my milky cheeks at all the attention I was given by this man. Then I thought about why this person was here. Why does this person want with me? Does he want something? Or does he want to kill me? (She can't die she's immortal :P). as I kept asking questions in my head I forgot about the presence of the other being. I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder. I flinched and backed away from it. This time I really confused and nervous of what's going to happen.

As the said man came into view I gasped. He had ravened colored hair that got spiky in the back and his fringe framed this faced perfectly. His eyes weren't the crimson color anymore but they were a dark coal like his hair. He also had a pale peach color to him like me. What really surprised me was the fin like things behind his ears. Once I looked over his face I looked at his clothes. He somewhat resembles a soldier of some sort. He had vest like mine but I was a dark blue and had a button for the neck part. It also had a greenish edging on it. On the bottom of the vest it also had a circle but it was completely black and not white. He had a brown belt tied around his waist and a small piece of rope that was an indigo color tied on the front. On his back he had a long narrow sword that had a black handle. All this was supposedly to be covered by this blue cape tired around his neck.

Once I took all this in, I was rethinking if I was really in danger. I mean in the attire he had, he looked a worrier of some sort or maybe a lower god? Whatever he was I should at least fight him to see if he would attack in return or defend himself. I stood swiftly and got into a fighting stance that Neji- Niisan taught me. I spread my legs apart, one foot in front of the other and raised my hands. My left hand in front of the right, palms open. Now that I think about it I'm quite grateful that Neji-Niisan taught me the Gentle Fist and how to proficiently attack my attacker, if there were any that _did try_.(A.N Even though Hinata may look fragile she can kill you with a sweep of her hand :P)

As I stand and wait for my opponent to come and attack he all of a sudden chuckles and smirks at me. I narrow my eyes as I charged straight towards him. He then swiftly dodged a punch that was aimed at his stomach. I then turned to my left and saw an opening near his right side and I went in and jabbed him with the heel of my palm. I heard him grunt and then he grabbed my arm and flipped me over. Next thing I knew I was in the air and going down to the _'ground'._ I twisted my body and skidded to a stop. I was slightly panting; but this guy looked like he didn't even break a sweat! I have to do something quick and fast if I want to escape and runaway from this guy.

As I headed towards him my hands started to glow white with a hint of purple in them. I was aiming right in the middle of his stomach when he moved to the side and kicked me so ever so gently, but even with the non-existent force I was blow away. I rolled and landed on my side and panting heavily. I was out of breath and weak in the state that I was in. I grew angry at the man for toying with me and I wanted to know why.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want? Who are you?" even though I asked all my questions I doubt he will answer all of them. I tried to stand up but I only managed to sit up. He then smirked and chuckled at my actions, knowing that I was too exhausted to do anything. After a while of thinking about it he began to speak.

"To answer your first question I did nothing but be there. You were the one who got up and attacked me. Two you are of no importance to me and I want nothing. And lastly, my name is not significant to you or anyone. But since you gave yourself all this trouble, I reconsidered." I glared at him but with my innocent features it came out more a childish pout. He then said," I am _Sasuke of the Night_."

I was speech less. I didn't even know there was night god. I thought I was the person how did that whenever it was night time. I was purely confused of what was going on. Why didn't Tsunade tell me about this? Was I ever supposed to know about Sasuke? Is he lying to me or telling the truth? I felt like my head was going to burst as all these questions and wonders swirled in my mind. I was interrupted when I heard Sasuke clear his throat.

He sighed then spoke;" I'm guessing Tsunade never told you anything of me." I nodded dumbly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she even remembers me." He laughed bitterly. I was actually thinking if this guy was actually telling the truth about him being the god of night. I mean all the dark colors and blues would be convincing and related to night, but I still wasn't sure. I still need to ask Tsunade about this guy/god.

I then noticed that a hand was stretched out in front of me. I looked up and saw Sasuke's face emotionless like before. I hesitantly put my hand on his and was pulled right up. I felt like I was nothing being heaved up. But I guess I should thank him for helping me up. But before I could thank him he was walking east ward away from me.

"H-hey, w-where are y-you going!" I exclaimed.

He sighed then said," It's almost morning so I need to leave and make it night time again on the other side of the world." I blush because of my stupidity. He then smirked at me and I my cheeks turned a rosy red. After that he turned around and walked away. I stood there looking at the direction he went and just stared. I thought ran through my head for a second but I shook it off. _'Ohhhhh, don't worry Hinata. It's going to be all right.' _I breathed out and relaxed.

"Ah, wait up!" I said as I ran after him.

**OHHH i love this chapter so much i wrote more than the last two! And thank you to anyone who reviewed this story it makes me quite happy :3 ! Next chappy will be up maybe sometime next week cuz Im going to Wild Woods in New Jersey :DDD can't wait for the water slides :3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Changes?

**._. i have no excuse as to why i have taken this long to write this chapter... i actually do :D my computer crashed when i was working on this chapter and when my laptop got fixed i lost this file only , thank goodness! Oh and if i may say this is actually longer than the other ones about 2400 words :D This chapter is in Sasuke's POV just saying and i don't think i hit it that good. I mostly am better in HInata' POV D: oh and about how Tsunade's place looks like think about the Disney movie Hercules. The place where Zeus lives which is made if clouds and stuff. But mine has marble houses and stuff :D and i don't care bout my grammer and wat not so much but i will try to make this more readable! **

**Key: BOLD is A.N **_Italics are thoughts, flashbacks, or recaps _Normal is whatever it is

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto Kishimoto does and i don't own Hercules Disney World does!

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_He sighed then said," It's almost morning so I need to leave and make it night time again on the other side of the world." I blush because of my stupidity. He then smirked at me and I my cheeks turned a rosy red. After that he turned around and walked away. I stood there looking at the direction he went and just stared. I thought ran through my head for a second but I shook it off. 'Ohhhhh, don't worry Hinata. It's going to be all right.' I breathed out and relaxed._

"_Ah, wait up!" I said as I ran after him._

~*0*~Normal POV~*0*~

As Hinata kept running after him she kept losing her breath and panting. She then felt a sharp pain and wince when she put her hand on her side. She was guessing she got a big bruise from the kick that Sasuke gave her during their mini fight. She sighed and continued to walk westward where he ran off to. Instead of running Hinata walked to her destination and by the time she was about half way there she started to get tired._' I can't believe it! I'm getting tired of just walking here. I did this almost since the day I was created. –Sigh- I guess I could still use that method of getting around like last time…'_thought Hinata.

No later Hinata spotted a large puffy cloud. She smiled and used a bit of her spiritual power to have it to come up to where she was. Hinata then climbed up onto the cloud when it arrived. It was actually bigger than she thought it would be. It was about as big as a well an overgrown bush that Sakura gives to much water to. But at least it was big and fluffy. Hinata then actually noticed that it was warm and a bit tanned around the edges. She assumed that it was out in the sun for a long time for it to get tanned like a marshmallow. But none the less she magically made the cloud go in the direction were Sasuke went.

'Oh wow. I'm actually getting tired. When was the last time I tried to sleep like a mortal? Oh well whatever time it was, I think I should get take a nap or something so that bruise will heal somewhat. The cool thing is that if a god or goddess get injured or harmed, their wound will heal instantly or will go away within a day; kind of like humans but just in a faster way of course.

Hinata slowly dozed off as the marshmallow cloud floated off. She was curled up like a cat or a croissant.

~owo~ on earth with the people~owo~

But when the people saw the moon in a different shape they knew the moon was in its cycle once again. From being in its last crescent before it began anew, they knew something changed or will change with their gods. The new moon always gave people chances and let them start over. That's why it was called the _New Moon._

~owo~ BACK WITH HINA-**Chan** AND SASSY PANTS ~owo~

Sasuke POV (A.N will try doing Sasuke POV I m not sure if i can do this cuz I'm dont use to him a lot o3o)

I was floating around on my back, waiting for something to happen in this never ending darkness. I sigh and looked back at when I asked Hinata if Tsunade ever told her about me. I guess I'm kind of at the fault here, but she would have told her anyway. If it weren't for me going to Orochimaru for power then she wouldn't hate me as much. Anyway, first thing I need to do is to go and see Tsunade as soon as possible to ask her some things.

I sighed and looked around if that Hinata girl came or not. I floated back down and steadied myself I started to walk around and find something to do. I was walking around until I spotted something in the corner of my eye. I had found some body of water nearby when I turned my head. I walked over to it and stood in the middle of the small lake. I looked around the lake to see if any humans were around to what would happen.

When I saw that nobody was around the area, I then toke a deep breath and waved my hands around in the air. Then my hands started to glow a purple blue. The water started to bubble up a bit and rise in one spot. Then it plunged back into the water without a sound. Then the clear water burst through the surface and then toke a form of an animal. I then toke notice that it was an ancient dragon called Kirin. The good thing was that it instantly became ice when it formed. **(A.N you know that jutsu that Sasuke used to kill Itachi :D Yeah it was that dragon made from electricity. That dragon was called Kiri (I did some research for this story cuz I'm a nerd o3o)**

I made it do loops in circles, twirl in a spiral up in the air, and make it go under the water and burst thought it within seconds. _'I still can't believe I'm doing this after I left Orochimaru. I used to do this when I was younger and under Orochimaru's wing for power. But I guess that was in the past now.'_ I sigh and looked back down at the water dragon I made. I started to notice that the dragon was beginning to drip and melt since I made it was into ice. I let the water go and it splashed back into the lake.

After a while I sensed a presence behind me. I ready myself and sneakily put my right hand on the hilt of my sword. I took my stance that I have practiced for years and stood there. But the wired thing is that the thing or person was coming at a surprisingly slow pace. I had a thought of turning around and see who I would have to attack but my curiosity was heightening when I heard a groan from said person. I finally turned around, only to be bumped by a massive tanned cloud. I sweat dropped when I saw who was on the cloud. '_So the Moon goddess got tired and decided she could take a nap on the job. I should have guessed this would have happened after that little fight. She sure was fragile but did put up a somewhat fight. MOST other goddess fled when they sensed my massive energy. __**(A.N -Cough- like Sakura -cough- X3). She sure is very different.' I thought.**_

I guess I should have woken her up but she would freak out again like last time I approached her. I smirked when I recalled the memory.

~owo~ FLASH BACK (THIS IS IN HINATA POV!)~owo~

The next move was very much unexpected in the situation that I was in. It put its head near my neck and ear. I felt its hot breath against my semi-cold skin and instantly blush a bright crimson. I have never ever let someone close to me like this, well an exception to Naruto- Kun of course. But this was too much for me to handle, but before I could have pushed it away it did and say one thing.

It kissed one of my bright red cheeks. And said," Are you nervous around me?" I swore I could have felt a smirk in that question.

~owo~ END OF F.B ~owo~

I chuckled at the thought of the poor goddess fainting after that small innocent kiss. I walked up to the right side of the puffy cloud were Hinata's body was facing. She looked like a cat all curled up into a crescent shape. I sigh softly and gently put my hand on her shoulder. I shook her shoulder a bit and waited for a response. I then shook her harder and only a groan came out. '_How much can this girl sleep? It looks like she's a heavy sleeper. But I need to wake her up or the light she gives off won't be shown. She would get in trouble if that happen; just like that one time Tsunade found me slacking off and not doing my job. –Shudder-._ I finally gave one more shake to her shoulder until I got frustrated and yelled for her to wake up.

"God Dammit! Wake up already, or you're I'm going to have to take you to Tsunade this instant." I yelled out. I was annoyed and angry that she didn't respond before I yelled at her; I now knew that she was going to be hard to work with if we ever have to. I let out and irritated sigh and sat Indian style in mid air.

She quickly sat straight up but regretted it when she fell back on the cloud. It looked like her head was hurting since she rapidly moved while half asleep. 'How weird or stupid can a god get these days. It figures that she woke up when I mentioned Tsunade; she is frightening in many ways.

She slowly sat up this time and looked at me with confusion. She then noticed who I was after a few seconds. She then got off the cloud and stood up with slightly wobbly legs. The cloud slowly descended back down to earth, in the lower part of the sky. She then just started at me for a long time. I started back to but it was staring to get awkward after a bit. So I need to stop this until it gets any worse, if possible.

"What were you doing riding on that cloud? You should know by now that Tsunade doesn't like gods who slack off when they have a job to do. You're lucky enough I didn't tell her while you were sleeping."I said while looking at her. But I was no exception I did the same thing for as long as I could've remembered. I sighed and when I turned my head, I was taken aback.

She was staring to tear up a little, I was not prepared for this I had thought she would have ignored me or maybe talk back like any other goddess. But this one was different, **(A.N I feel like I referred her as an animal species of the same kind._. is that normal? Oh well not my fault: P blame my inner Sasuke :/)**, she looks like she's really sensitive about that- oh no she's about to cry the more I stare at her. I started to panic when the tears started to slide down.

Sasuke's face: o_o"''

"Look, I didn't mean it that way- I don't hate you or something! You just shouldn't slack off when you're working or some snitch will really go and tell Tsunade. So please stop cry-"I was interrupted when I heard a bit of laughter. I finally looked at were the sound came from; it came from Hinata. She had one of hands in front of her mouth to muffle the sound, but failed. Though she still looked like she had cried; puffy red eyes and tear stains. My felt my cheeks warm up but soon cooled down when she stopped laughing at me and talk.

"I-it's a-a-alright. I-I didn't m-mean to c-cry in f-front of y-you. G-gomenasai." And with that she bowed an exact 90* angle. I twitched a bit from this type of treatment; unfortunately I was never used to this type of stuff. It was annoying that she had to be so proper and respectful, but it did feel nice to have someone do this to you once in a while. I sighed when she was still in that stance for a few minutes; I could practically see waves of pain emitting from her back. I told her to stand back up and not do that anymore.

"Anyway why were you on that cloud, I thought you would've walked here than be lazy." I said annoyed, truly, gods weren't suppose to get tired after such a little fight but it looks Tsunade started to slack off and not teach the newer gods to fight. But at _least _she knew some type of fighting stance or skill. But I wouldn't blame her to much, after the war with Orochimaru everything got more peaceful than usual in the three realms. **(A.N oh yeah I think I forgot to tell u guys something: / I might be using some Greek stuff so don't get to confuse on something kk? Ok, on with the story \ (^o^)/ wait! The three realms are heaven/ Tsunade palace, Earth that ruled by- I'm not going to tell you and the Underworld that was ruled by Oro-Chan but now is … I'm not going to tell you._.)**

But, it's safe to know that Tsunade protects her gods and goddess, in some form from getting attacked from. Just like how Hinata has some Light from Tsunade herself when she was created. If she didn't then the kick I gave her would have been worse than it was suppose to be. That kick that I gave her would have cracked a bone in her body. The truth is that Hinata could have died if the fight kept on going and get more intense. But the trick is that only gods can kill their own kind, but mortals can't even harm us, even if they use weapons to slash us to bits. We would just get back up and not a single scratch can be seen, nothing would appear. Though, by that fight it looks like she might have gotten tired and developed a big bruise on her side. No wonder she was riding that cloud completely asleep.

I sighed and noticed that she back on another cloud that must have passed by. But this time it was a bright white cloud. It looked more like a cotton ball that was jumbled up, but none the less looked comfortable. The moon sprit (goddess) was sitting in a traditional Japanese style. Legs tucked under her bottom and back straight like a proud solider. Though the position looked stiff, she was perfectly calm and relaxed by the air around her.

A thought then ran throw my head. _'I don't know anything this girl. But I do know what she controls and what she does. But that fighting style she used back then, what was it? Why doesn't she know about me since I have command of when night falls over this place? –Sigh- I guess I should get to know her in some way to get the information I want.'_

"So, how did you learn to fight like that back there?" I questioned.


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight Meeting pt1

**well this is 5th chapter of The Moon and Night Story! I feel quite accomplished, i had thought this would have only be a 2 chapter story :P. but i guess it became multiply chapters. Well the 6th chapter is on its way and being made right know! I would like to thank all those people how have favorited, and alert it and stuff :3 and also how have faved me as a favorite author it makes me very happy XD also thank you for the reviews, and those how have you get pie( yeah ikr, noo need to have cupcakes or cookies...maybe the cookies :D) well i think i might have put spoilers in here... or maybe not idk, anyway this only part one of this scence !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character, Kishimoto does but i do own my imagination and storyline of this story XP (suck on that copyright!)**

**p.s i dot know if im going to do_ that _yet, maybe in like2 or 3 more chapters later when i get the motive to write such a long chapter ( maybe 6,000 words or so -.-')**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_A thought then ran throw my head. 'I don't know anything this girl. But I do know what she controls and what she does. But that fighting style she used back then, what was it? Why doesn't she know about me since I have command of when night falls over this place? –Sigh- I guess I should get to know her in some way to get the information I want.'_

"_So, how did you learn to fight like that back there?" I questioned. _

~*0*~ Hinata's POV ~*0*~

'_What?'_

Though I was prepared for anything Sasuke-San wanted, I never figured he wanted to know anything about myself or about how I fight. But I guess he would be curious or wondering why I know how to fight. Not many gods know how to, due to the war that happened all those ages ago; we were in peace and battle wasn't needed anymore. Though, I do still keep my skills sharp on my combat skills. So, the best way to trust Sasuke-San is to get to know him better and for him to know me. **(A.N careful Hinata-Chan you don't know who you can trust when a war is about to happen DX….SPOILER! I'm evil aren't I (what fun it would be!). **

"W-well, m-my cousin t-thought m-me it a few years ago; h-he thought I should know h-how t-t-to fight, j-just in cases if a-anything h-happened; I-I w-would be able t-to p-protect me." I blushed at how much I stuttered I never felt this nervous around anyone except Naruto. _'Naruto…. I haven't thought about him in the past two days! How could I not think of him, the guy I love? But wait a second, won't I meet him again when we both cross over to different places. Thank goodness we can still meet at least once in a while. But what will Naruto say or do when he sees Sasuke and me waking together. Oh no this is really bad for me and Sasuke. How will I explain this situation to Naruto after what happened…at…Tsunade's palace…..NO! I must have faith in myself and in Naruto; he will understand fully and will think thoroughly about the whole thing and not jump to conclusions. So, when we met with Naruto I will explain everything (but excluding the kissing thing /. /)'_

"Oi you still there, or are you off in La-La Land. You really should pay attention more when a person or your superior is talking to you." I eeped when I saw a hand waving in front of my face. My whole face went ruby by how close his face was. I flinched back instinctively and I felt myself falling off the cloud. IU closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the sky ground. **(A.N I should've explained this in the earlier chapters -.-; but I'll tell you now, they are like standing on and invisible floor but they can still reach through it and stuff to get clouds and stuff). **

I felt nothing, no pain or firm ground. I opened one of my eyes and found Sasuke looking straight at me with one of those 'Are you stupid or something' smirks. I glared as hard as I could and I successes to one that looked less than a pout. He then chuckled at me. I then noticed the position we were still in. Sasuke's right arm was firmly wrapped around my waist and the other arm holding onto the white cloud. He was incredibly close, his body was touching mine, and he was so close I was able to smell a faint green apple aroma from him. I felt as if all the blood in my body went right to my face. Then I started to feel light headed when he didn't let go of me or he was still starting at my face, whatever it was I was going to faint if he didn't put me back down on the cloud. I think he took the sign of when my head started to sway side to side. He gently laid me back down on the cloud and sat Indian Style on the left side of me. He looked like he was thinking of something to say as he was playing around with a piece of cloud fluff.

He suddenly looked up and opened his mouth. "Well back to the topic, who is your cousin anyway? What does he do as in power or job? And how did he create that fighting style that you used?"He sure does ask a lot of questions, but I guess I can trust him. He did save me from falling, also he was nice and gentleman like. So I guess I could give him some of the answers but not too much information.

"Umm, well His name is Neji and he's Neji the Fate Teller. He actually chooses what fate humans have along their lifetimes, or in a way help them make choices. Also the reason why he knows how to fight that way is because he had some help from another goddess that he knew. Though, the interesting thing is that he can change the fate of some gods to, but never did that. Though that's what I think, he must have at least done it once since he was created." I looked at him expecting he would reply but he had a small expression of shock on his face.

He coughed and cleared his throat." Did you notice that you haven't stuttered once during the whole explanation you told me? And I bet you didn't, did you."He tilted his head a bit before leaning his head on his palm. I gasped inwardly praising myself that I didn't stutter once during the whole thing. 'This never happened to me, even when I talked with Naruto! I would always stutter once in a while but not stuttering at all!'

"I guess your r-right-!" I clasped both of my hands on my mouth and felt silly when I did that. I felt like a little kid who just told a secret about someone. He laughed quietly for a few seconds before he looked at the black sky.

"You're very different from the other people I've meet before. They were always suspicious and on guard about me for some reason, I actually feel like I can talk to someone without be interrogated or accused about something. It's a real up –lifter, to be accepted in a way then an outcast." He was still looking at the inky sky all the while. But what he said, it looked like he truly meant it than just saying it. I was really happy that he thought of me as a friend in some way or a person he can talk to when he needs help. I soon realized that my eyes started to blur, but I wasn't crying because I was sad but happy; he smiled a really big smile almost like Naruto but not as big and wide. Sasuke at the moment looked at me and had the same sort of panic look on his face. He crawled over to where I was and started to apologize for whatever he did.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said that might have offended you or make you remember something that you didn't want to or something." Once again I was laughing but more or less. The look on Sasuke's face, it looked like he was insulted or seemed quite peeved because he was laughed at after he tried to comfort me. But no matter what just looking at that face he was the funniest thing I've seen. Like a pouting child after being scolded.

Sasuke's Face 2: :/

That just added more to my amusement; I was giggling so much my side stated to hurt. Sooner or later it died down and it looked like Sasuke-Kun- **(A.N oh yah. I changed the suffix deal with it, you know you wanted Hinata to call him that for a while, I know. No need to squeal -3- )-**wanted an explanation on why I burst into laughter al of a sudden. I composed myself more and cleared my throat with a cough. I took a deep breath and started my explanation.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. I didn't mean it that what you said was funny-not at all! But that was the first time anyone said something like that to me. It makes me feel special and become more close to a person who also accepts me as there acquaintance or friend in some way. That's w-why I-I was c-crying before; I-I-I was happy!" Right after that the tears that I have been hold finally broke through and fell down my cheeks. I was giggling the whole time even thought my eyes were wet with tears. I was guessing I looked like a mess with my blood shot eyes and slight messy hair from laughing. I looked back up when I calmed down and saw something that made me giggle more**. (A.N you know what I just noticed something. I use 'a bit' a lot of the time -. - I'm getting annoyed right know… I think I'll go and look in a dictionary later for better words.). **

He was looking away from me and blush a bright pink. He looked so embarrassed; guess he isn't used to being thanked either. But that's okay I guess, better now than never. I kept looking at him; it was like I was in a trance. He then looked at me in the corner of his eye. Our eyes were locked and we both couldn't look away.

Black met White, Ink met Paper, and Sasuke met Hinata.

_Ba-Thump, Ba-Thunp, Ba-Thump_

They both couldn't look away, but before anything happened, Sasuke ripped his gaze away and continued to look at the sky. Hinata still gazed at him, _'Why did my heart get faster all of sudden, I can't possibly think of him that way! No, its fine- it's just that since Naruto isn't here I need someone to lean on or – wait, it must just be that I'm embarrassed because of that whole starting contest that happened not too long ago. Yeah that must be it. I still love Naruto and nothing is going to change and I'll be just fine.' _I finally ripped my stare from him and also looked at the sky. It's too dark to see anything else since I can only shed light on Earth. I always wanted something extra in the sky and maybe there could be another source of light for the hours of darkness. Something small but pretty and enough to keep me company, it's not like Sasuke it a bad person it just that I want something else.

I feel very demanding right now. I can't believe I can be this selfish. But it would be great to have something like that in the sky. I wonder what i or Tsunade would call them; maybe white orb or…..maybe a Star. That fits it better than an orb made of white nothingness.

I looked back at Sasuke who was now lying on the cloud. He was on his side with his head using his arm as a pillow. Both of his knees were curled up and covered with his cape he would never take off (well as long as I've known him for, he never did). He looked like a cat, I couldn't help but blush a faint pink. I walked over to where his face was crouched over him. He was sleeping! I can't believe he was dozing off the whole time. But he did look tired or worn out it whenever he looked at the atmosphere. **(A.N Hoo Rah! Yeah for my intense vocabulary :3 I really didn't want to put 'sky' again so I picked a new word _). **I guess I should let him sleep since he had to wake me up. I sighed and sat on the other side of the white cotton ball of a cloud. I look back at the sky and wondered when I should control the cloud to go east. I waved my hand over the cloud and said a few words and it started to move on its own. As the cloud moved I thought about what was to happen next_. _

'_I would meet Naruto when we cross over. It's been a long time since then. I wonder what his reaction would be if he sees Sasuke-Kun. I bet he would over react like last time when he saw Neji-Niisan, he even thought that he was twin and freaked out when Neji threatened him to kill him if he ever hurt me. That was a very awkward moment for me but it was a moment declared that he would never hurt me. I felt so happy that I hugged him in front of Neji-Niisan. What a moment it was, his face was surprised beyond belief; I would never do that in front of anyone- no I would never do that. But I guess seeing him again would be nice.'_ I wrapped my arms around my knees and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again to see if Sasuke was awake yet; he was still sleeping. It's quite odd for me to keep on looking at a person for no apparent reason, but I can't stop it. He is so interesting, I barley even know anything about him!

My choice was made; I will get to know this man better at all cost! But I can't really question him like a detective and I can't force him to say things he doesn't want to say. He would probably tell me things as he gets to know and trust me better.

"You know, it's not very proper to stare at someone for a long period of time, without them even knowing." I jumped when I suddenly heard Sasuke's voice," You're a very brave goddess though; but you can also be a baka at some points. Not really one but you can be dense, like someone I know. But overall observes when you want to be."I gaped at what he said; he was so nonchalant when he said the whole thing. I felt annoyance and confidence bubble up and cause me to through a fit in my head the whole entire time._' Ugh he is so rude to me! And I'm not an idiot or dense. I'm actually smart in some cases but certainly not a baka! But he did say that I was brave and different from the other gods he met. I guess I should take that as a compliment in some way but he still called me dim-witted just because I started at him for so long. He is so confusing when he wants to be. But, did really mean the bad and the good part? And was he just being a gentleman the whole time. Ugh... my head hurts now.'_

Hinata's face: _ Swirly eyes!

I breathed in and out a shaky breath and calmed my nerves. I have never been fidgety or jumpy like this. But I guess that only Sasuke can do this to as he pleases. I sighed and looked at my hands suddenly becoming self-conscious. **(A.N bipolar much Hinata _").** Even though I have outgrown my shy exterior only a small portion I still had somewhat outburst, but nothing serious at all. I guess you would say that Sakura rubbed off me a bit too much. I looked back to see Sasuke lying down on his back and just lost in the dark void of a sky. I did the same as he did and just looked around in it, just to find out nothing was visible except the outline of the heavens were Tsunade is. I grabbed a chunk of cloud and formed it into a fish cake. I giggled when I remembered the Naruto's name is exactly the name for a fish cake. But then some ball of fluffy came in crashing down on it and making it burst on bits of cloud fluff. I felt my cheeks puff up a bit and looked at were the sphere of destruction came from. It was Sasuke that destroyed the poor fish cake. He even had more of those sphere in a neat pile! I then gathered a bit more of the cloud in my hand and molded it into a shrunken. I hid it behind my hand and with a wave of my _other _hand it went flying into the pile that Sasuke had made. The puff balls went flying and one of them even hit Sasuke in the face. He got up and chuckled dryly for a second before getting some of the fluff that got in his hair. While he was doing that I smiled a small grin. He looked like such a child when he really didn't intend to plan to be like one. I grabbed a small piece of the fluff that he missed.

"You missed a spot in your hair. Let me h-help you o-out.' I reached in and grabbed the small piece as his gaze was following my arm; I gulped silently as I took the piece of white fuzz in my fingers. His hair was so silky and smooth. I couldn't help but leave my hand there for a while longer. Unconsciously I let my hand play with a piece of his hair. I was twirling and curling it between my fingers. I suddenly noticed what I was doing and immediately turned unhealthy red**. (If there is such a thing :/)**

"A-a-alright I got it o-out for y-you." I said as I quickly took my hand away from his hair. He was just gazing at me for the longest period of time. I turned away and toyed with the edge of my overly long sleeves.

The cloud was still moving when a heard a voice I could never forget.

"Naruto." I whispered and I looked around. It also seemed that Sasuke detected the voice and laid his right hand on the hilt of his Kanata. Then there was a spark of the same energy that Naruto always had. Warm and loving, were the best words to describe the aura he had around him. I looked at Sasuke and told him it was okay. Even though he returned his hand, he was still tense and on guard. I rose from my sitting position and jumped of the cloud and ran to were the voice had come from. I went walking for at least 5 minutes until I saw a gold outline of a person; or specifically Naruto. I ran to him and he did too.

"Oh my Kami, Hinata! You look more beautiful since the last time I saw you. Dattebayo! How am I going to keep up with you if you grow cuter and I'm growing more boyish than ever? Soon I'll resemble Kiba in no time; I feel pity on that poor boy; near reaching godhood."Naruto gasped dramatically and dabbed his eyes full of fake tears. I'm guessing that Naruto was hanging out with Lee-san and Guy-Sensei too much.

"N-Naruto, how c-can you s-say t-that a-about K-Kiba-Kun. That r-rude, and n-no I'm p-perfectly the s-same; and I also m-miss y-you t-too." I said with a small smile. He was till the same Naruto that I remember he would never change that go lucky, outgoing attitude of his. But that was the best part of him that I love. I hugged him with all my strength,-which was not much- and stuffed my face into his robe. After a while I felt his arms circle around my waist and embrace me harder than I did.

But then I felt Naruto stiffen a bit and looked up to see his face. He was looking straight forward, and he looked quite shocked, sad, happy, and a lot of other emotions that I couldn't separate from. I looked over my shoulder and saw what Naruto was looking at. I had totally forgotten about him. Sasuke was standing there in front of me and Naruto. Naruto let me go and walk forward and stopped a good 5 feet to face Sasuke. I looked worried as I was looking at both of them. Even though I couldn't see Naruto's face, I knew he had a pained expression or somewhat anger one.

"Sasuke… your back."

**And Cut Scene**


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight Meeting End pt 2

**! DDDD; i know that this is super duper late but when school started i didn't have any time to uplaod this! h=they gave ushomework and my history teacher gave uus a project to do over the weekend D: but since it took 2 days to edit this and make it 2,456 words longer this is prestn to you. ok enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto!**

* * *

><p>Twilight Meeting part 2<p>

Chapter 6

Recap:

_But then I felt Naruto stiffen a bit and looked up to see his face. He was looking straight forward, and he looked quite shocked, sad, happy, and a lot of other emotions that I couldn't separate from. I looked over my shoulder and saw what Naruto was looking at. I had totally forgotten about him. Sasuke was standing there in front of me and Naruto. Naruto let me go and walk forward and stopped a good 5 feet to face Sasuke. I looked worried as I was looking at both of them. Even though I couldn't see Naruto's face, I knew he had a pained expression or somewhat anger one._

"_Sasuke… your back." __**said Naruto**__ (I had to put this so people won't get confused _)_

Naruto's POV

'_I can't believe he's here. He's actually here…this must be a joke, a really horrible joke somebody is playing. I'm guessing Kiba is the person behind all this. But I don't think he would actually go this far, this is even low for his standers. No wait maybe I fell asleep while floating here and I'm dreaming one of the impossible! No this really happening. He's really here, in the flesh and blood and all his glory. Oh my Kami, how am I going to handle this whole mess? It even seems that Hinata is here too. She probably doesn't know him. We never mentioned him after what happened. I guess I should get this over with and report back to Tsunade-Sama when I'm done. Oh my god, this is really just horrible day for me. And all I wanted to do was spend my limit of time with Hinata while I could!' _thought Naruto.

_SMACK!_ God that hurt like hell! I think I hit his jaw or cheek bone.

Sasuke stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, hold his now bruised cheek. I then saw Hinata run towards him and put her hand on his cheek. Her hand started to glow a pearly white.

"Naruto! Why did you hit Sasuke? He didn't do anything to you!" I was speechless. How come Hinata knows Sasuke and why is she still backing him up when I have a perfectly good reason.

"Hinata, why are you healing him and you're not supposed to take his side but my side! Plus you know what he did. HE was the one that started the war between heaven and hell! And he was the one that put us and everyone else through that! Do you really think I would lie about all this?" Hinata just kept looking at me. She had such a blank stare on her face; I looked like she didn't know what to do or to even believe me.

She looked at Sasuke and then back at me trying to think and process everything that happened.

"N-no, that can't be. How can **one** person start such a war? How can I believe that? How can Sasuke do that! HE hasn't done anything wrong or acted like that at all, since I've met him. Also he wasn't the reason why the war started; it was because a demon attacked-"

"That was a lie Hinata. All that stuff was a total lie. What you heard about Sakura and Neji being attacked by some random demon that was sent from the Underworld; was completely made-"I was suddenly cut off by Hinata and her choice of reasons.

"NO, THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! Tsunade-Sama told ME herself! So Sasuke can't be a traitor or the reason behind why that horrible war happened!"That was the first time I ever heard Hinata's voice rise above a whisper or to even actually yell. She even screamed at me!

"She told that to everyone else Hinata. Trust me Hinata! HE IS THE REASON WHY IT HAPPENED!" and from that point on we went back and forth. During the time we where arguing she got up and faced me. But I could only take so much from this. I was stating facts and she just kept denying them with her own reasons and…and…

I just snapped.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD HINATA! YOU CAN BE SO FUNCKING DENSE AND STUPID. WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY AND JUST DROP IT? YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS MORE COMPLICATED!" I looked at Hinata's face and realize what I just said. **(A.N I feel like such an a-hole just writing that. I felt as though my soul was being ripped from body -,-).** Her eyes were down cased and her shoulders started to shake. 'Shit! Crap, I made her cry! What the heck am I going to do?' **(A.N die in a hole _).**

"H-Hinata, I d-d-", she then yelled at me.

"IF I WAS SO, 'FUCKING DENSE AND STUPID ', THEN WHY DID YOU STAY WITH ME! AND IF MAKE YOUR LIFE SO DAMN CONFUSING, CAN'T YOU TELL ME! YOU KNOW WHAT, IM LEAVING." And with that, she left stomping off towards the opposite direction. _'I can't believe this is happening! I just can't. Now Hinata hates me! I bet she doesn't want to even talk to me, after what I said to. Ugh! Why did I have to say that to her in the first place. This is all Sasuke's fault for coming back! My god, now I have to deal with Sasuke of all people!' _I sighed and looked back to see if Hinata was still there, no such luck. She was long gone. I looked back at Sasuke; I suddenly felt irritated.

"This is your entire fault Sasuke. If you haven't come back then none of this would have happened. You even caused Hinata to hate; she might not even look at me for an entire decade. Arrgh!" I half said/ screamed. But all I got from Sasuke was a blank look and a snort. It didn't even look like he cared one bit about Hinata.

"It's not my problem Naruto. You were the one who punched me **and **insulted her in the first place. I had no say in whatever you were both talking about. Plus it was you who started the whole mess, not me. So don't blame all this on me."I gaped at him. HE actually said that it was all my fault….well I guess the physical part was my slipup but I wasn't responsible for anything else.

"Well you deserved that punch for what you did. You actually deserve more than that, you actually need a whole beat down!"I yelled. This didn't faze Sasuke at all; it was really starting to tick me off on how he can keep his cool even in a situation like this." Well let's see if you can even hit me again. Actually, the last time I remember you couldn't even hit the target on the post." said Sasuke. He then started to walk away from me and heading in the direction where Hinata went. I swiftly turned around with a kunai in hand. Though I had a kunai, I had the blunt part ready to hit Sasuke's shoulder. But as it came down it clashed with Sasuke's Kanata.

"Hmmp. I told you, you couldn't even hit me." With this said Sasuke kicked my left knee and I went falling down. He jumped a few yards away from me and got into a stance with his sword. I immediately got up and held my kunai in front of me.

We were both waiting for the other to launch the first attack; but we both still didn't move from our spots. I looked at the space around him to see if I can find an opening. I spotted one near the hilt of the sword, just a bit closer to his rib cage. I threw the kunai at the same spot and ran towards him. Out slipped a 3 pointed kunai from my sleeve, ready to strike. I turned on my heel as Sasuke's sword deflected the Kunai and swung towards the left and nearly cut my leg. I skidded back again, failing at getting a hit on him. _'How the heck am I going to get at least one hit on him. He always knows where I'll hit him and quickly attacks or deflects whatever I throw at him. Maybe I should just use a jutsu or move that he doesn't know yet. Wait, I could use that technique that I've been practicing on, on him. But it'll take up a lot of my energy if I do it more than 2 times. But I'll only need to find the right moment to actually launch it. I guess I should do it when he gets tired or when he uses too many jutsu and has no more energy. Yeah that's a good plan, should put it to the test now.'_

I suddenly felt a sharp jolt on my arm. I grabbed the area where I felt it. I felt my coat get wet and sticky; I looked at my hand and I saw blue. **(Alert! yeah their blood is blue: P so what… I can't have gods have mortal blood can I _'no, I can't… so yeah, so don't get freaked out).** I got cut on my shoulder; and it looks pretty deep. It started to close up, like a person stitching a piece of cloth. I swiftly turned my head to the side just barley dodging the senbon that would have pierced my neck. I turned my head to face Sasuke. He is really trying to kill me; I didn't think he was this serious about this at all! Guess I should fight him with everything I got, I don't know how strong he became since he left.

~*0*~ FLASHBACK! ~*0*~ (Picture them in their little kid form but with the same outfits cuz I'm lazy.)

_SASUKE! WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING." I yelled, as Sasuke went walking down to Earth. You see, we gods of the heavens aren't supposed to leave our homes; we stay in them or we get punished by our ruler of the realm. And that's what Sasuke was doing just now. He could even get killed if he had a high position, in which he is of. He controls part of the sky and when it turns to night. And he's just leaving the job unnoticed by Tsunade. But more importantly why is he going down to Earth, it's also pretty dangerous since the portal to the Underworld is there too. We could get easily killed by them since they attack in groups. So what is he thinking about going there even if he knows all this. I swear to Kami-Sama that he's just asking his own death._

"_Where do you think I'm going dobe? I'm leaving this dump hole. And if that's all, then goodbye." Said Sasuke; with a wave of his hand as a farewell. He's leaving, but to where! I ran after Sasuke as he got father away, but still in my range of sight. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around. I ran towards him and stopped a few feet away from him._

"_But why are you leaving this place! You know how dangerous it is down there. And don't you dare call me dobe Sasuke-Teme! Dattebayo!" By know I was mad and confused, not a very good mix. I stared at him for a long time expecting a reply of why he's doing this. But all I got was a sigh and his back to me."Answer me Sasuke, now!"_

_He sighed again," Don't you think I already know that dobe. And where I'm going is none of your business." He hissed. I was shocked at Sasuke's tone. He was never mad or angry, well yes he can be annoyed but he was always calm and quiet. 'There must be something he's hiding from me and Tsunade baa- Chan. But what it is, he won't tell me anything, but it's not like he ever told me anything before….but that's not the point, there's something wrong with him. I need to find out. But just talking to him won't help at all, so I guess I'll have to use force.'_

_I looked at his back and swiftly summoned a large shrunken and threw it at Sasuke's back. Sasuke then turned around and blocked the shrunken with his kunai in mid air by throwing it. And when it made a CLING sound I charged at him. I took a hidden kunai from my sleeve and positioned it in front of me, while Sasuke just stood there. As I got closer I saw his eyes turn into a different color. Wait, is this the thing that Tsunade told me about Sasuke. Can he really change reality to illusions? I better be careful, I rather endure the truth than become crazy loon trapped in his own world! Then I guess I have to avoid his eyes at all cost; now won't that be tough._

_I lowered my gaze from the bottom of his feet to the top of his neck, avoiding his face. I ran to the left of him as Sasuke ran to the right, make us to a whole circle rotation. I threw several shrunken as him and in return got both kunai and shrunken. I dodged them rapidly as they were aim at all my vital points and minor ones. I started to pant slightly; I was losing my energy quickly, while Sasuke looked like he didn't break a sweat. I took out a kunai and aimed it at his leg. He blocked the kunai with his sword and I went running at him with a small dagger in hand. I was ready to hit his rib area when his cape whipped right in my face blocking my sight. Crap, now I don't know if I'll see his face at any moment if the cape goes down. I swigged my kunai at the cape, thus cutting it and giving me an advantage. But when I cut it again I saw red eyes staring back at me. Oh no. I closed my eyes and jumped back as far as I could. I opened my eyes and everything seemed normal, but where's Sasuke. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he escaped while I jumped back; he was always better as this stuff than I was. I turned around when I heard something. But nothing was there. Then I heard the same noise from my left, but nothing there either; maybe I got caught into the illusion trap._

_Suddenly a crow flew upward right in my face. "Arrgh!" I yelped. Then more of them started to appear out of thin air. I noticed that they all had the same red eyes with black dots. The area around me was also drenched in the red color with only the white clouds. So I am stuck in his trick. But how do I get out of it. I guess I'll have to find a way out or break free from this thing by force! __**(A.N too much force is not good Naru-Chan : U). **__I then saw the crows forming into something, and that something was Sasuke. I looked at him and pull out a kunai. But when I went into my weapon pouch there was nothing in it. I then reached into the sleeve of my coat but my hidden weapons were also gone. So he took all my weapons away, even when they were hidden from eye view. Wait, maybe this is also part of that eye technique that he uses; maybe he can read your movements for your next attack but right before you get ready your weapon vanishes. Hmm, I have to be more careful with him more than ever. I could even possibly die if this fight gets way out of hand considering how far in power hiss's in. Hmm, I have to figure out how to get of this but it's going to be hard with my limited knowledge of his powers and how he can read my movements with his eyes. Wait! That's it; his eyes are the key to this illusion. Ever since he had them on I got trapped when I looked into his. He also hasn't even changed his eyes back to normal during the whole time so if I get something in his eyes or mildly distract him for a few seconds then maybe I can break free from this Gen-Jutsu. That's a perfect plan but I need to come up with a decoy of some sort to side track him to buy me some time. I looked at my right and left and then upward to where Sasuke was. I swiftly leaped up into the air and tackled him to the ground. Thank goodness he didn't restrain my chakra source, or else I would really be in trouble. I was suddenly thrown back and landed on my back quite hard. I groaned as I got up and looked at Sasuke. He was already up and staring sown at me. I sort of shrunk back a bit as he gave one of his coldest glares that could compete with Neji's. He also took out a dagger similar to mine but more narrow and longer, about a foot and a half. __**(A.N, I really don't know what those small swords are called but I've seen them once but I couldn't find the name for it, sorry _). **__I gulped and did one of my own glares but it didn't come out as harsh as his. I figured that I could use my chakra to dispel the illusion but that might be a long shot, since I don't know how to break free. I guess I should give it a try; I don't have anything else to try than that. I abruptly leapt to the left as a shrunken whipped past the spot I was standing. I look at where Sasuke had been but he wasn't there._

"_Sasuke! Come out you coward and fight me! Or are you to scare that you might lose." I said yelling out. But this didn't help me at all when Sasuke appeared in front of me with his red eyes and a kunai across my neck. I didn't hesitate to knee him the stomach. But he got away at the last second before I could get any real damage on him. But still, it looked like I got him a bit when he grunted and started to rub his ribs. Hmm, this is getting easier by the second; maybe I can finally defeat him after all._

_I snorted; this is going to be easy. I ran after him running to left of him and then making a sharp turn to go behind him. I was going to punch him there but he moved away instantly and took his elbow and plunged it into my shoulder."Ack!" I felt as if my shoulder was dislocated. I back away a few feet. I looked at my arm; it was hanging limply as my side. So it was dislocated; he even hit it so hard that I'm bleeding. Now I'm at a disadvantage, he could easily beat me and escape. Crap to the max! What to do; what else can I do! My god, I guess I have to just fight with my left arm and both of my legs. This is going to get even more difficult. All of a sudden Sasuke was coming at me form the front. He started to throw punches to me arms and legs. He even tried to hit my face once; though I barley dodged some of his strikes he did land some on my mid section. I even landed some but they took little affect. After a couple of minutes I was almost out of energy and my arm was in even more pain than ever. I thought it was going to be ripped off or something. I have to get it back in place, but whenever I see my chance to actually place it back Sasuke always comes in and I don't even get to place it back._

_I looked back at Sasuke; he had his sword out and ready, but then in the corner of my eyes I saw a kunai handle peaking out of his weapon pouch. Maybe if I get close enough I could grab that and attack Sasuke. This time I waited until Sasuke came running at me with such speed that I could barely make out his outline. __**(A.N just to say that Sasuke was pretty far where Naruto was standing…. And don't worry this flashback is almost done _).**__ I moved to the right and hastily turned to where the pouch was. I lowered my body and reached my hand out. He then stopped abruptly and turned, I saw that he was aiming a punch to my face; but at the speed I was going I was landing my face right into it. Without a second thought, I turned my body and used my shoulder as a barrier. But when his punch connected with my shoulder I felt a sharp pain course through my body. I flew back as his fist was covered in chakra. I panted as I held my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder; it was the one that got dislocated. Then out of nowhere a hand was clasped around my hand. I looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at me, I started to choke somewhat. Since my life was one the line since Sasuke was a god, I went on instinct. I stretched my arm as far as I could until I felt the metal of kunai handle. I grabbed it with my middle finger and put the whole handle into my hand. It was getting harder to concentrate on when Sasuke's hands was getting tighter around my neck, soon my vision was getting blurry. I grabbed the kunai tighter and I swished it in front of Sasuke's face efficiently cutting his cheek. He lifted his hand off my neck and touched his cheek. I took this opportunity and punched him in the stomach. He fell back with a yelp and I stood rapidly up, grabbing his leg and flip him up in the air behind me. I ran to him and jump in the air above him. I swung my leg into his ribs sending him going down faster. I went down him and hit the same spot. He plummeted down and made a loud BOOM! The sky turned back to its normal black color but the crows where still there. I landed softly back onto the floor and looked at where Sasuke was. But to my luck he wasn't there, I looked around hastily wondering where he could have gone after that type of attack. _

_I then heard some sort of chirping sound behind me. I looked back and saw his right hand covered in lightning. I summoned a cloud and jumped right on it as Sasuke was about to attack me with his lightning jutsu. I made a clone of myself by using the __**Kage Bunshni-No-Jutsu. **__I grabbed the ends of the clone and I started to spin around. When I had gained such speed I let go of the clone and it shot like a bullet at Sasuke. When the clone got closer he spread his arms and clamped them around Sasuke's torso and they both tumble and skidded across the path as an alarming rate. I created another clone as I felt his present spike up instantly. This was going to be the last jutsu I can use; I already used up all the chakra and energy I have in my body. It's surprising how far I came; it's either now or never. The clone started to mold the chakra I had in my hand, making it into sphere like shape. It was like a blue ball, but one that can tear skin and flesh. The clone disappeared in a white puff and I ready myself until Sasuke came. I then heard the same chirping sound but it was louder and powerful. The air changed sudden; he had jumped. I took this chance and did the same, my hand out stretched and ready. _

"_SASUKE!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_The impact of the jutsus flung us back. I laid there dazed and unfocused. My body kept on trembling from that. I was going to be unconscious for a while; I didn't even know why Sasuke was leaving. Followed by my sight growing hazy I heard the sound of footsteps coming near me. It was Sasuke's shoe that were in front of me._

_I'm going to Orochimaru for power. Don't think you can bring me back or anyone. If you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll kill you." He hissed. I flinched at the tone. He then started to walk away; the last thing I saw before blacking out was that his arm was bleeding quite heavily._

'_So I did get him.'_

_**~*0*~ FLASH BACK ENDS (you know what happens next because of the anime; he leaves and goes to the Oro-Chan. Okay and before you read on, just to say that while this F.B was on they were fighting)**_

"Wind Release: Rasenshuiken!" A large shrunken shape formed out the palm of my hand. It was made of wind butt with the mixture of my chakra; it became as sharp as blades. Sasuke preformed his Chidori. But this time it was different; it covered his whole left arm and had a blade shape sticking from the middle of his hand. We both simultaneously jumped leaving wind in behind us. It was just like last time.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

~*0*~ back to Hinata~*0*~

"That stupid baka jerk! If he really thought of me that way, than why did he go out of his way to come see me? UGH! He is the one that's most confusing. First he says that he loves me, and then he said that I made everything else more badly than it was! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself in the middle of nowhere!" I screamed to nobody. _'Calm down Hinata, deep breaths and let them out. In and out, in and out. There now I'm all ca-'_

_B OOOOOOMMM!_

" AHHHHHHH!", I was sudden thrown off my feet and flung a few yards away. I landed on my back with a loud CRACK! I internally screamed trying to forget about the pain surging through my body. I attempted to get up but only succeeding on sitting on my side. I looked were the sound came from; it was where I left Naruto and Sasuke. Oh no, maybe Naruto and Sasuke went into battle, maybe something happed and that caused that big gust of wind to happen. I stood rapily, ignoring the pain my body was giving off. When I arrived at the scene Naruto was bleeding from his arm and his right side, but he somehow he managed to stand up. But Sasuke, oh god, he had a large gash running from his left shoulder to the middle of his torso.

"H-H-Hinata! It's not wha- SLAP!" I slapped Naruto right across his face, not caring if he got hit there before or not. I looked away and ran to Sasuke. His face was scrunched up in pain, but the wound was thankfully closing, but it was closing ever so slowly. I put my hands on Sasuke's gash and started to heal it. The green glow from my hands covered a portion of the cut and helping it close up. If it weren't for our self healing powers, than Sasuke would be dead by now. Once the wound closed, Sasuke face was drenched in sweat and pain. I tried lifting him up, but that caused even more pain to my back. I got him up none the less. I wrapped one of his arms around my neck and one of mine around his waist. We started to walk slowly away from Naruto who was still shocked. I looked away from him and pay attention to Sasuke.

Once I got back, to I was before I summand a cloud to put Sasuke on. Once he hit the cloud he was knocked out. I sat on the edge of it since he took most of the space. He already had dark circles under his eyes. Even when he's sleeping he's in pain. I turned my back to the right, but I stopped when a sharp pain crawled up my spine. I touched my back with my hand and saw that I was bleeding, probably since I hit the ground and carried him all the way here. I concentrated my chakra on my spine and started to heal anything that broke or got damaged. When my back started to feel better it turned back to Sasuke and saw that he moved closer than he did. I looked to see if he was awake or not, I poked his cheek and sighed. I put my hand on top of his mess of hair. Gosh, his hair was so silky and soft, they were like feathers. I combed my hand through his head; I had wanted to do this, since that cloud fight the other time. _'Wait, why am I doing this? I can't be doing this at all. I barley know him that well enough, and I'm, doing this! I should stop and turn around before he wakes up. But maybe a few seconds longer…a minute more…. a tiny bit longer….STOP HINATA!' _I sudden felt him move slightly and when I looked to see if he was awake his stared to open. I rapidly took my hand away from his hair; but I wasn't fast enough when a hand caught my wrist.

I looked at him and I saw him looking at my hand in wonder. He then turned to look at my face and then back at my hand.

He lifted my hand to his face, I felt his humid breath on my skin, I felt my my whole face turn beet red. He then brushed his lips over my knuckles.

" Thank you for healing me, Hinata."


	7. Chapter 7: The Past and Pinky Promise

**Hello TheChibiRiceBall here w! i'd like to say thati cried and squeeled when writing some parts cuz im like tht :P... oh and i have decided for all the couples while writing this and one of them is NaruSaku cuz i kinda of like them X3.! I have also to say that when i write Itachi in a story i have to change his pesonality or keep him like kishi wrote him to be like...in this he is totally evil but he gave mercy just to say. I also found this quite cute in the end, i started to get figety for some reason o3o... but alas, Naruto has to be a big mouth :O and tell her something...so enjoy!1**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but my imagination! -starts to cry- TT_TT**

* * *

><p>The Past and Pinky Promise<p>

Chapter 7

Recap:

_I looked at him and I saw him looking at my hand in wonder. He then turned to look at my face and then back at my hand._

_He lifted my hand to his face, I felt his humid breath on my skin and, I felt my whole face turn beet red. He then brushed his lips over my knuckles._

"_Thank you for healing me, Hinata."_

_~*0*~ Hinata's POV~*0*~_

'_Speechless. That was it. I*s this the first time, no, because the first time was when he kissed…me on…the… cheek. HE KISSED ME! Why do I let this happen to me whenever we're alone; b-but it's not every time! I don't mind it but I guess I should because I don't know him that well. But he said thank you to me so it must somewhat appropriate since it's a thank you right? This is getting so weird by the second! But why am I getting so worked up for, it doesn't mean anything. I don't feel anything. Well I am surprised and shocked...oh god, my brain is going to explode!'_

"You should really close your mouth." I quickly shut my mouth when I noticed I was gapping at him. He had already let go of my hand but I could still feel the warmth of his hand. I looked at my hand and flexed it, I blushed. I folded my hands and looked everywhere but Sasuke. My eyes landed on the cloud we were on. _'It seems we get a lot of clouds these days. Oh, this one is oddly colored, sun roasted. Wait Naruto, he and Sasuke fought not too long ago. I should apologize for Naruto and his accusations towards Sasuke.'_

I snapped my head to his direction which made him cringe at the sudden movement. I quickly went into bowing position, knees under me and the front of my body to the cloud.

"I'm terribly s-sorry on t-the behalf of N-Naruto and you being w-w-wounded because of the b-battle you had w-with him. I'm also s-sorry for him accu-"

"You're bleeding." He said.

I lifted my head, "I-I'm what?" I asked confused.

"You're bleeding. Well, your back is." He was sitting on his bottom looking over my head to see my back. I sat up and Sasuke instantly stood up and walked off the cloud. He was behind me looking at my back; he started to poke my back while tried not to laugh or wince in pain. And when he put pressure on the curve of my back I jerked -which made it hurt 100x more- and grunted in pain. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes tightly as he started to heal that area. As he was healing my back I started to think about what Naruto had said. 'What did he mean about Sasuke being the cause of the war? Should I ask him about that, maybe I might be offended him. He did say that I was his friend (I think he did). But Naruto had said that Sasuke was a traitor. I ask or keep quiet. It's worth a try or fail.'

"I'm done. It looked like you broke a tendon near your spine. You would have died if you were a hu-"I cut him off.

"W-Was what Naruto said true, about you starting the war or being a traitor." It turned frightfully quiet, like entering an n abandon house and waiting for anything to happen. I started to regret even asking him that. But before I could open my mouth he spoke.

"My brother. I guess he was the one that started it all. My brother was Itachi, Itachi of Dreams. My parents were only to have one child because if my mother had another child she would have died. Miraculously she didn't, but some time later when I discovered my power they were killed. But Itachi wasn't there with my parents. After looking for him, I finally found him" He paused and stayed quiet. I turned around my head; he had such a faraway look seemed like he was replaying the whole thing over again. He blinked and continued.

"He was covered in blood practically all over, mostly in my mother's and father's blood. He was facing his back to me and looking quietly down to Earth."

_~*0*~ Flash Back~*0*~ (Third POV)_

"_Nii-San…w-why did you do that to Kaa-San and Tou-San?" said a young Sasuke. He had just returned from practicing with the older gods about 'Inner Elements'. On that day he had learned what elements and actually summoned them. He had wanted to show his parents but what he saw made him search for Itachi. But upon finding him, he saw that his sword was soaked in their parent's blood. _

_Sasuke spoke again trying to get his brother to talk."NII-SAN! PLEASE, WHY ARE KAA-SAN-"_

"_Sasuke," Sasuke shut his mouth instantly, "Did you know that when a god is created or born they are gifted by our superior. Just like that Hyūga boy, his gift is in his eyes. But there is another way to obtain these gifts." He slightly turned his head to Sasuke but not fully. To say Sasuke was scared was an understatement; he was terrified by his older brother. 'What does this have to do with them? What is he talking about, what are these gifts? Wait, he said that there was another way to have these. So killing was part of…' Sasuke shock his head, trying to get of the horrible thought out of his head. He looked at his once admirable brother, eyes filled with anger, sorrow and most of all betrayal._

_Itachi chuckled evilly, "So it seems that you found out why they're dead, maybe only partly? But yes I did kill them, but for the price of power; I'd say it was worth every fiber in my being. Do you want to know what I have obtained due to their deaths? It's quite a powerful gift, it could even kill someone. But I won't kill you; I already had my fill for today. But I will try it out on you. Itachi fully turned to Sasuke, his eyes bright crimson with tadpole like shapes in it._

"_Abomination! Why would you do that even if it was for power; you could've have asked Tsunade for a gift! You monster." yelled Sasuke. His throat tightened, tears started to build up and blur up his vision. He charged at Itachi even if it was no use at all to the other god. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have done that little brother. I might as well get this over with then." He disappeared and appeared in front of Sasuke. Plugging his fist into the gut of his little brother. Sasuke's eyes meet with his brother's red ones. Itachi smirked at this and said the word that would activate his power._

"_Sharingan!" Sasuke's world plunged into darkness._

_When Sasuke woke up he was surrounded by a scarlet sky. But when he tried to move he found that his arms and legs were bound to cross. __**(A.N you know that jutsu that Itachi used on Kakashi with him stabbing him with those long swords: / well since I forgot I the name here it is. But without the sword _). **__He started to look around frantically for someone._

"_Hello little brother, how do you like this power. It's quite fantastic if I say so myself. I bet you're wondering where you are, aren't you. Well let's say you're in the Sharingan, an illusion, or your own mind; whichever it is. But the things I'll do to you you'll be able to feel them." He suddenly threw a kunai at Sasuke's leg. He shrieked as the sharp weapon sank into his thigh. "So it did work, I guess my hypothesis was proven right. Hmm, I bet you would like to see mom and dad's finale words and moments; right Sasuke." Itachi sneered. He then disappeared into a frenzy of black crows, once the crows vanished there standing were his father and mother. Itachi came up from behind them, one sword in each hand. He jumped in the air and landed in the middle of his parents. He got up as blood started to spurt from the deep gash, slashed from his parents shoulder. He was covered in blood and looked to be smirking as his parents screamed in agony. Sasuke felt the same pain in his shoulder and tried to scream but he couldn't hear it, but he felt it in his throat. Itachi suddenly appeared next to him chuckling. _

"_Ah poor brother, you can feel their pain too? Of course you do, but you can't talk can you; of course you can't silly me!" stated Itachi,"But this is all but a memory of what happened from not too long ago. You'll still be able to hear them though. You'll be able to hear Kaa-Chan plea and Tou-San curse." Itachi smirked as Sasuke 'screamed' again. Soon Sasuke noticed that Itachi had dropped his swords. Small white pieces lay next to their parents bodies; he was able to see bones sticking out of their bodies. Sasuke felt like puking everything he had eaten and just die on the spot. He tried to look away but a pair of hands held his head in place; his eyes wide and his whole body shaking. Ever punch, cut, stab, hit, broken limb; he felt it all. He felt pathetic as his body was surging with the pain caused by Itachi and his Sharingan. But before he could black out he heard a voice, barley above a whisper; it was his mother. Even with his head down casted he heard her loud and clear._

"_Please Itachi, please spare Sasuke. I'm begging you please! At least hi-!"_

_A Kanata went right through her heart like butter. "I'll keep that as a promise mother but I would like to able to show him the new power I have. I hope that isn't a problem. He took out his sword, dripping blood. Sasuke felt his mouth go fry, 'They're dead. Dead. He killed them' Itachi killed them.' Sasuke started to quiver, tears running down his flushed cheeks. His eyes widened in horror. 'This is enough. Even I know his limits; if I show him more he might die or even get a bit crazed. Ah, what fun that is lost.' Itachi ended his illusion. Sasuke found himself back to where he had found Itachi, but he was laying on the floor bleeding. All he could see where the black pointed shoes his brother wears and also the edges of his red trimmed black cape. His brother kneeled down and put his face near Sasuke's ear._

_When he spoke his tone was serious and icy, "I'll let you on a little secret my dear brother. It's how I obtained this wondrous gift. It had to do with mother and father as you know, but they where special. You have to kill the person most closet to you. Be it friend, family, or foe", at this point Itachi's voice turned into sick humor, "But alas, I wouldn't want to break our mother's death wish do I? Maybe, but since I don't want you to dirty those innocent hands of yours, I'll give it to you!" Itachi grabbed a scroll out of his pouch and opened it; there on the paper was writing, overlapping each other and going out of the writing space. Itachi sliced his hand as his clear blue blood dropped to where the writing was smudged. The scroll instantly soaked up the blood and a bright light emitted from the writing. The words and marks circled around Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes. Soon the marks started to close in on Sasuke's pupils. His whole eye turned into a crimson color and the black spots started to appear but they where spinning. The pain of his eyes changing shot through Sasuke's body. He jerked to one side slightly and then to the right rapidly; he screamed. He put his hands over his eyes trying to keep the pain from going on any longer, but failing all the while. The red on his eyes started to shrink and form like those of Itachi's, but soon faded away when it took the shape of his eye. The markings disappeared except the pain swirling through his eyes after the exchange of Itachi's 'gift'. _

_Itachi spoke up," before I take my leave brother, I have to say some things to you. For reasons I gave you those eyes is for you to find out. But, a bit of advice. Live on hatred, survive the pain, mourn the loss, and don't get killed." He chuckled as his footsteps echoed in his ears._

~*A*~ FLASH BACK END~*A*~ **(I have created my inner Itachi spirit :U and I don't care if he's OOC, this is only for this story not other o 3o)**

Sasuke's POV (someone had requested I do his POV: P hope u likes to see the sad/soft-ish side of him: P)

I started to unconsciously shake, even if was so long ago it felt like it happened yesterday, a fresh memory. I suddenly felt warm hands on my cheeks; I flinched back instinctively as the thought of Itachi's hands holding my face. I looked up and saw Hinata's face stitched with worry and sorrow. I was confused at first as the thought of telling her what had happened with Itachi passed through my mind.

"Sasuke," her soft voice spoke up, "I'm sorry for had hap-"

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault, not at all. It's Itachi's fault; even somewhat my fault in some parts." My eyes were down casted and my breathing quickened; I continued talking, "Thought it could've been avoided if I had been there with them, if they had fought back I would have helped them! They would have been alive now and Itachi locked away somewhere. But no, I was weak and not there to help. It would have been better for me to die instead of them. Why am I so useless-!" Hinata suddenly jumped from the cloud and wrapping her arms around me, ending with Hinata and I on the floor. She was clutching my shirt.

"Hinata-", I was abruptly cut off when I heard Hinata's cracking voice.

"D-Don't say a-a-another word-d Sasuke. You a-are n-not useless at a-a-all, not the slightest. E-Even if you were t-there and fought y-your hardest; you w-w-would be dead along with y-your parents. A-And don't you ever say that you w-would be better off dead-d. Don't ever! It's not your fault a-at all, don't carry the burden you brother made. And if you actually died a long time ago, I-I would've never have meet you, your o-o-one of my friends. So don't s-say things like d-d-dying or anything else like that!"I felt a dampness on my shirt….she was crying. _'But why is she crying, aren't I suppose to be crying. God, she's crying for me. I don't even deserve her kind words or anything she gives for what I've done.'_ I tried comforting her, but that only lead in my throat tightening. My eyes started to prickle with something I haven't seen in years since that day. I took one of my hands and brushed it over and eye_. 'I'm crying. Oh wow, how long has it been since the last time; 6, 8, 10 years since then?' _ My eyes were blurred with tears; they started to fall down my pale cheeks. I rapidly started to wipe away them but Hinata's hand stopped me from doing so. She wiped the drops of water with the pads of her thumb' they were warm and soft to the touch. I clutched one of her smaller hands in mine; she once again wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my own arms around her small waist, taking in any comfort I can get from her. I buried my head in the crook of her neck. Letting myself be this vulnerable, I really don't understand at all. It's quite hilarious how Hinata could bring this side out of me with only a few words. She is quite amazing in her own way; she certainly has a gift.

I was still clinging to her tightly, as if she might disappear if I let her go. My eyes felt dry as my tears subsided, my head hurt like heck. It was as if someone hit it with a huge boulder. I bet my eyes were red and bloodshot; most likely hers were too. My breath was getting steadier by the second. I have noticed that Hinata smelled like cinnamon and vanilla just like my mom. They're so much alike; kind, sweet, caring, modest and dare I say it, beautiful. "H-hey Sasuke", her gentle voice rang in my ears,"C-Can you do s-something for me please?" I detangled my arms from her and looked up. Her face was flushed and eyes rimmed with red. She held out her right slim pinky looking serious. I looked at the finger confusedly as she took my left hand. "C-Come o-on, d-do a pinky promises with m-m-me. Just in case if something happens and we get separated we'll still be friends and not forget each other. But I'll be by your side always no matter what." She looked happy with this, so wrapped my pinky around hers and we started to recite the childish song.

_Yubi Kiri Genma _

_Uso tsuitara _(If you tell a lie)

_Hari sen bon nomasu _(Drink 1,000 needle)

_Yubi Kitta _(and cut my finger)

And that sealed it. Even though it was a child's rhyme it could work wonders. I chuckled at the action despite the slight pain in my throat, Hinata of course giggled too.

Hinata thank you. Thank you for everything." She looked surprised but she then smiled, a genuine smile.

"Your very welcome Sasuke-Kun."

~*0*~ Naruto POV ~*0*~ Tsunade's palace

I ran down the many halls of marble. I soon saw the huge brown doors that lead to where Tsunade was, most likely in a meeting with the older gods. I didn't stop running and I barged into the room panting heavily. Tsunade stood up from her chair, angry with the way I just came in without permission. But I didn't care if I had made a scene I had to tell her what had happened.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto! How dare yo-", I cut her off, not wanting to get a telling off from her in front of everyone.

"He's back." She looked at him with confusion. I cursed with not being specific enough," Sasuke! He's back. He came back, I saw him, and we had a fight." I looked at her as she processed this; she then had a face of anger.

"Yamato, Kakashi! Come here this instant, where going to give this Uchiha a little visit." She had such an aura, the air felt thick and stale. She left the meeting with both Yamato and Kakashi in tow. I turned around and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Also can you please tell me if i need to change the genre of this story to RomanceHurt/Comfort to Romance/Drama cuz im quite confused on this like alot ._. oh and next xhapter will have Tsunada's POV as a treat :DD and i have also posted another story like a long time ago and i would be happy if you have read it or already have, so tell me how it is :3**


	8. I'm Coming Back You Guys!

**Hey you guys :D okay I give you my most deepest apologies about this story. I sorta discontinued it for a while. I have to say is that my old computer had the file in it, and I had thought I mailed it to my email and as you can tell…I didn't get it. I got I new computer thinking I had it and stuff because my old got really messed because of my sister (she put a damn virus in it without telling me :U). So yes, I hope you can understand this. I also have good news, I will be writing chapters for this story again. I hope the people who followed and favorite this and reviewed it can give a second chance with this story.**

**I have found out while doing my hetalia stories (Multi-Chapters ones) is that I look back on this one and kinda stray off. So, I wanted to finish this really bad and finish it before I go back on my other ones! Thank you for understanding so much, and if you didn't and are not going to read this I totally understand. Wait like a year(?) for an update of a story, you might have lost interest in this already and not like Naruto anymore. That's fine with me. And yes, I will pace myself with this story and stuff so you don't have to wait like forever, I promise. I'll delete this when the new chapter is up.**

**Thank YOU!**

**-TheChibiRiceBall**


End file.
